The Songs of Sadness
by jobie1kenobie
Summary: Hermione: Independent, Intelligent, Shy, Mudblood. Cedric: Independent, Charming, Loud, Pureblood. Hermione is suddenly hit with a Tradgedy which opens up deep wombs for Cedric . Bad Summary. RxR


This story is based on multiple songs that the chapters are named after.

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shining through**_

Hermione:

The light shinned through the slim crack that had formed in the curtains. It was freezing and a chill was sent throughout Hermione's body as her toes hit the icy ground. She loved the winter mornings; it was most definitely the best time to think. Everything was so clear and crisp and she didn't know anyone else who was out of bed at this time in this weather. She put on her casual clothes (t being a Saturday she had no need to wear her robes), brushed her hair and snuck out of her dormitory hoping not to wake anyone.

0o00oo0o0

Cedric:

Cedric awoke in a heated sweat. It was the crack of dawn and usually he wouldn't wake up for at least another 2 hours; but not this time, for no one could stay in any state of slumber with that type of dream. He looked around and all the other Hufflepuff's remained asleep, naturally, it wasn't even 6He shoved on some jeans and a sweater and went for a walk.

_**You're barely waking**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you**_

_**Yeah**_

Hermione:

Hermione was right about the thinking thing. Everything seemed so clear now. Why pansy had the fight with Malfoy, the last question on her potions assignment and why Ron got so angry when Harry and Hermione pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend. No matter how refreshing the cold air my have been when it hit her face and filled her lungs, she could not hide that she was tired, after the party that Gryffindor held the night before anyone would be. She rubbed her eyes and yawned so she didn't see what she was about to walk into.

0o00oo0o0

Cedric:

Cedric instantly realized the big mistake he had made about the gloves; he knew he should have brought them. "Ahh well" he said as he continued down the corridor. As he walked out into the fresh morning air he looked up at the clouded sky and wished that it would not rain, he needed the weather to be at least okay for the trip to hogsmeade. He didn't like being up this early but it gave him time to think about the odd dream that he had had in the night previous. Cedric couldn't help but wish he was back in his bed regardless of the extra private time it gave him, seriously, who else would be up. He started to daydream as he looked up it to the large clusters of grey bulging clouds.

0o00oo0o0

Both:

BANG!

Ouch.

_**I'm open, you're closed**_

_**Where I follow, you'll go**_

Hermione:

Hermione got up at once and brushed herself down. What the hell was that? She thought to herself. Then she saw the crumpled Cedric Diggory laying on the floor laughing.

"Oh My God! Are you all right!" she said in a concerned tone

As he arose from the ground Hermione couldn't help but realize how handsome he was. She had passed him in corridors and had seen him in the library, of course she realized he was one of the better looking people at the school but now, up close, she couldn't believe his looks.

"Hey, I'm fine, but are you okay" he said in a deep and charming voice. She knew who he was and just him talking to her made her blush. She didn't reply.

"I'm Cedric, I am in Hufflepuff and I enjoy playing Quiditch and prank calling Muggle radio stations." He said putting out his hand.

Hermione laughed but then overwhelmed by his charm mutter something about being sorry and began to leave. She felt bad, he was so open with her and she just closed herself off.

0o00oo0o0

Cedric:

Cedric, whose brain still wasn't functioning properly because of the hour, took a few moments to register that

Number one: he had just been walked into and

Number two: he was still lying on the floor.

A familiar looking Gryffindor appeared above him.

"Oh My God! Are you okay she said in such a worried tone Cedric thought she might cry.

He then asked if she was okay but after getting no reply Cedric thought it best to introduce himself.

Unfortunately the young girl was not as open as one would hop she laughed and then murmured a sorry and started to walk away.

_**I worry I won't see your face**_

_**Light up again**_

Hermione:

She couldn't believe how stupid she had just been, she was sill only 5 meters away from Mr. Diggory but she knew turning around would make her just like any other girl that is something she didn't want. Hermione told herself to keep walking no matter how much she wanted to turn around. She just built up her confidence when Cedric called out to her.

"Wait" he said but that was all he needed to say she stopped and turned around, he started to walk closer to her.

"Are you going to hogsmeade? Because well it may sound stupid but I am worried."

"About what?" she said with a smirk coming across her face as she looked to the floor.

"Well what if I never see you again, hat if I never see your face light up again?"

That was when she fell, emotionally not literally, but either way she fell hard. She knew about his bad reputation, or lack there of she just wanted there to be something that her head could use against her heart.

Then she remembered the day. That Day. The smile left her face and the passion left her heart.

"I guess you will just have to live Mr. Diggory." She harshly said, then she turned and walk he called for her again but this time she didn't stop.

0o00oo0o0

Cedric:

For some reason Cedric couldn't let this girl walk away. There was something different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He couldn't think of anything to say o make her stay except a simple.

"Wait."

Hermione turned a ray of light came through the clouds and lightly touched her face revealing the depth of her beauty.

He had to see her again not in a year, not in a month, not even in a week. Hogsmeade. It was perfect. He asked her if she would be there and told her that he was worried. When she asked him 'about what' he told her exactly what he thought, afterwards when he played it back in his head it seemed so corny but she smiled, Hallelujah he had gotten the girl to smile. The smile that was spread across Hermione's face faded all to soon. She told him to live with it and she called him 'Mr. Diggory'

What had happened?

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**I somehow find**_

_**You and I collide**_

Hermione:

Hermione sat in the common room near the fire reading her new Clarimer Jamaine book. One walk in the morning had brought back so many memories; memories which would take a thousand or more walks to figure out. It wasn't anything big but to Hermione it meant a lot. Cedric who didn't have a bad bone in his body got in a small fight with Harry and loosely referred to his 'mud-blood' friend after the use of such a word Cedric stopped he had chased after Hermione when she had run away hurt and upset but she had just wanted to be alone. She had never quite forgiven him. She soon found herself in Harry's arms. She had dozed off on the common room floor and he was taking her to her bed.

0o00oo0o0

Cedric:

That's it. Cedric finally, after a whole days worth of wondering figured out. The fight, it was the only thing that Cedric had EVER regretted doing. The fight thing, the mud-blood thing. 'Such a small thing could make someone hate you' Cedric thought, there was nothing he could do though because he knew that even the best fall down sometimes.

_**I'm quiet you know**_

_**You make a first impression**_

_**I've found I'm scared to know **_

_**I'm always on your mind**_

Hermione:

The Library. On a Sunday afternoon coming to the library might be thought of as an 'un-cool' thing to do by the young wizards of the world but for Hermione it was her own little hide away. She liked to build up walls of books and slowly one by one read them thus pulling apart her wall. She was half way through ' The secrets of Merlin' when someone sat down across the table.

"I am sorry." Said the figure, it was Cedric. This was most definitely the last person she wanted to see.

"I'm quiet you know, you make a first impression and it was a shit impression, okay Diggory!" she said closing a book shut

"That was back then, when my brother was around you know things were different then, I couldn't be me because me wasn't good enough for him, me wasn't Slytherin enough for him. He is gone now, so is the old me, I said sorry and there is nothing else I can do." He said with a pleading look across his face

" You don't know it, but you're always on my mind, why won't you let me hate you like I want to." She cried.

"I forgive you, are you happy now, will you leave me alone." She got up and left

Cedric:

He had searched almost the whole of the school for Hermione. Everywhere except the library. In a way Cedric knew she would be there but he couldn't figure out why he saved it for last. Oh well he was there, at last, and as he had predicted there she was sitting with walls of books around her.

He ran over and sat down.

He told her what she wanted to hear, he told her the truth.

"I am sorry" the response unfortunately was not the one he was hoping for.

He explained that it was different now but she wouldn't listen.

What she said next scared him 'he' was always on her mind.

He was always on her mind.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the stars refuse to shine**_

_**Out of the back you fall in time**_

_**I somehow find**_

_**You and I collide**_

Hermione:

That night Hermione laid in her bed thinking about what had happened. It was then she remembered what a wise Wizard had said once.

"Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide" she said it to herself and it made sense.

0o00oo0o0o00oo0o0oo00o0o0

Next chapter up soon I hoped you liked it if you find any mistakes please tell me. Next chapters will not be written in this form. (I am too lazy)


End file.
